hcufandomcom-20200214-history
Aglig
Aglig Vault-Keeper Vurakigorou , previously known as Aglig Purgatorio Vurikigorou is a member of the party in Enter the Void and is currently considered the de facto leader of the group. He is one of the former elders of Clan Vurakigorou. Description Appearance Aglig is a Goliath of clan Vurakigoru. He stands at 8’2, has green skin and white eyes with no pupils. His body is covered in symmetrical bright bluish markings of intricate design. Hairless with a mucsled broad body, he makes an imposing figure. Due to his culture he prefers to wear as little as possible to show off his markings and will most often don a simple loincloth and cloak when not traveling. His travel gear include a helm that has two large stag antlers on the sides, a pelt of a frost wolf that he drapes over his shoulders and a white robe given to him by a noblewoman. He doesn’t wear shoes. Personality Aglig is a man of much experience and respect. Despite his size he actually has a surprisingly timid personality. Bending to the whims of his companions and sheepishly agreeing with thier schemes. Believing that nature and the divine govern the way of things, this allows him to believe that fate is in control and his decisions are ultimately out of his hands. While somewhat a pushover towards those in his care, he can be fiercely aggressive when it comes to protecting his people and would sacrifice himself should the need arise. He strives to do good in the world and this has led him to become somewhat of a pragmatist. He speaks very little but when he does it‘s usually full of meaning and conviction. Biography Aglig acted as village elder and primary skywatcher for Goliath clan Vurakigoru near the summit of one of the Godspine mountains. His father was a former elder and his mother was a notable shaman. He grew up among a group of boastful competitive people and when he exhibited more reserved traits, it marred him as a type of outcast. Shy and timid, he took comfort in isolation and introspection. He’s spend hours among the trees and snow listening to the sounds of nature and its splendors. He showed talent in reading symbols and interpreting the skies. Recognizing talent within him, his mother began teaching him the shamanic arts. He was adept at calling forth spirits and would channel their thoughts and insights into his medicinal studies. Throughout this time Aglig only took one friend that wasn’t a type of spirit. A warrior with the title of “Bear-Tamer” named Gireluk. Gireluk would find Aglig when he would isolate himself to meditate. They would get into loud shouting matches that many could hear beyond the village. It was a surprise to no one when they were seen constantly in each other’s company. Aglig and Gireluk were soon lovers and weren’t shy about their meetings. Gireluk would venture down the mountain to hunt or defend their territory and Aglig would be by his side healing his wounds in battle earning him his first title of “Wound Scourge”. Gireluk showed interest in in Aglig’s spiritual side and against the better part of the village’s wishes began training under Aglig as an apprentice. Upon his father’s death at the age of nineteen, he took on the duties of Elder. Being one of five elders, he was in line to become Clan leader after the completion of his Shamanic training. Ascending to clan leader came with a few caveats. He was to take a wife and sire a child that could take his place in the future as was tradition. His wife had been chosen for him since childhood and had been a semi constant presence him his life. She was fairly understanding to his needs and while they did foster a child together, she treated Gireluk like family and Aglig gave her leave to see a man of her choice that was from a clan down the mountain. Their sham union was common knowledge in the village but Aglig’s skill in both magic and leadership earned many clan member’s respect and loyalty. As many years went by, he acted wisely and justly when settling clan disputes and took up arms to defend his home on several occasions. ''' '''Fate would prove to conspire against him while he was teaching Gireluk how to conjure his spirit guide. An overwhelming force took hold of him in the form of a spirit of unknown origin. Aglig opened his mouth to try and reassure his apprentice and an otherworldly sound came from within. The sound resonated for miles and those who heard it described it as something “not from this existence”. Aglig emitted this bellow for no less than a minute before one of the other shamans found him and managed to break his trance. Upon reawakening, Aglig found that a circle had been etched around him on the stone and Gireluk was nowhere to be seen. The disappearance of Gireluk made waves across all of the Goliath clans of the Godspines. Many of the younger Goliaths came to resent not only Aglig, but the practices that brought about the vanishing of a celebrated warrior and friend. Aglig was labeled “The Purgatario” and many called for him to step down as clan leader. The most vocal of this movement being his own daughter, Orithae. The other elders, trying to leave Aglig in his grief, tried to quell these voices. Their attempts at silencing them only led to more intense actions and several totems and shrines to the spirits were defaced and torn down. Four months of intense arguing from the spiritualist side and the independent Goliaths came to a head when a young non titled Goliath barely the age of twelve stormed into Aglig’s hut and stabbed him while he slept. Many awoke to the sound of roars and in front of the hut stood a bleeding Aglig with a massive spiritual bear standing over the corpse of a child. Many independent Goliaths fell on Aglig. The spiritualists tried to pry the truth out of him but he stood there saying nothing as the others began stringing him up and carrying him through the village center. A large warrior declared how the spirits led them astray and this was not the outcome he wanted for his future children. He spat on the Purgatario and lifted Aglig and threw him off of a cliff. Aglig awoke bruised and slightly broken floating in a large underground spring somewhere at the base of the mountain. Taking a small amount of solace in the fact that the spirits still seemed to be on his side, he began wandering the lands trying to reinvent himself. This led him to the small lumber town of Pinedale where his story would take a new form. Enter the Void Currently the wielder of the Deep God mark of mind. Relationships Notable Items Wave Bag of Holding Talisman of the Elemental Spirit Frostwolf Pelt Stag Helm Spear of Tongues Category:Player Characters Category:ETV Category:Goliath Category:Cleric